Hydroxycarboxylic acid monomers are useful in many applications, and can be prepared by a number of routes. One method of manufacture includes the use of fermentation, which can produce a number of fermentation products, depending on the fermenting organism selected and other factors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,663.